


Blabbermouth

by Ballades



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Periods, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballades/pseuds/Ballades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the month again, but no one knows it.  Lavellan makes the mistake of putting Cole in her party.  Minifill for the kmeme, though I lose points for veering off-topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blabbermouth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Essentially what I'd like to see is a male LI finding out that his lover is menstruating (or about to) - maybe he notices her breasts are swollen, maybe she stops walking to rub the small of her back or the front of her belly, maybe he catches her scent which has changed subtly. He finds out and he's not disgusted by this, he's supportive, accepting, maybe even a little aroused. Because there's nothing really sexier than a man who is not turned off by a woman's menstrual cycle.
> 
> My to die for pairing is f/Lavellan and Solas (sure he's a fade nerd NOW but he wasn't always! hello, ancient elven god!), but I'd happily take any female Inquisitor. Also I really can't see Cullen being okay with this aspect of a woman, but I can totally see Bull and Blackwall being down with that.

"Inquisitor!"

Solas' alarmed shout echoed through the snow-laden trees. There was the hurried crunch of snow, and he suddenly he was there, kneeling down next to her prone form, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Inquisitor?"

"I'm fine, Solas," Lavellan grumbled, curling deeper into her fetal position. Creators, that hurt. The second day was always, always the worst. She had been hoping to spend the day encamped, but news came of a rift that needed to be closed, and off her party had went. "Just...I just need a moment." Lavellan groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Dread Wolf _take_ these cramps.

Iron Bull came trudging over, breaking a fresh path in the knee-deep snow. At least, knee-deep to her. On him, it was slightly above the ankle, perhaps mildly uncomfortably mid-shin. "You alright, boss?" he rumbled, settling down on his haunches by her. "That terror demon didn't hit you that hard. Seen you take way worse and bounce up laughing." 

Lavellan cracked open an eye just in time to see Solas shoot Bull a glare. "She has been ill for the past day at least," he said to Bull curtly.

Ill, that was one way of putting it. She was ailing, all right, ailing from the same Wolf-taken issue that assailed her body every month for at least a week. Not for the first time she swore inwardly, swore lovingly and long, at the female condition. A week? More like ten days before she could put smalls on and feel clean.

"Pulsing waves, a hot gush, pain pounding perpetually." Cole's soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Lavellan craned her neck around to see the spirit boy just above her head, looking down at her. "She hurts, but not from the outside. Half a fortnight before the red is all gone, but the red can never be gone, it just retreats and comes back, over and over, month to month to month."

Lavellan closed her eyes against the bright rush of blood to her cheeks, the tightness of embarrassment choking her throat. "You have _got_ to be _fucking kidding me_ , Cole," she eked out eventually. "That is not helpful. _Not helpful!_ "

The boy's face broke into an expression of worry. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to help explain -"

"NOPE," Lavellan interrupted him, getting her hands under her, slowly rising from her little snow crater. If only it were an actual crater for her to disappear into, she thought, watching Solas' face as realization dawned on him. Certainly, knowing your love interest was bleeding from her lady bits had to be extremely attractive. "Not helpful. Never helpful. Ever ever. I will deal with it."

Bull helped her up, thoughtfully brushed snow off her armor. "We can take it easy back to camp." His voice was quiet, almost sorry.

"There are supposed to be hot springs close to this area." Solas gave her the slightest of smiles. "They would be quite rejuvenating. I think we could all use a rest."

 _Thank you_ , she mouthed at him, her ears still burning, then winced, a hand going involuntarily to her lower abdomen.

"As long as the Inquisitor gets her own spring," Bull said, grinning.

Lavellan ground her teeth.


End file.
